Persona 3 FES
Persona 3 FES is an enhanced rerelease of Persona 3 for the PlayStation 2. It contains an estimated 30 additional hours of gameplay over the original Persona 3, most of which comes in the form of an epilogue called The Answer, also known as Episode Aegis in the Japanese version. The game was rereleased as a downloadable game on the PSN for the PS3 in 2012, but only in North America and Europe. The English version contains both The Journey and The Answer, whereas the Japanese Append version contains only The Answer. The Journey is essentially a slightly-enhanced remake of the original Persona 3, while The Answer is an all-new epilogue that continues the story. The term "FES" stems from the word "festival." Gameplay ''The Journey'' The Journey, also known as Episode Yourself in the Japanese version, is an enhanced version of Persona 3. It includes the entire original game, but with several changes: * The number of Personas in the game has increased. * Secret videos of the protagonist's dorm mates have been added to flesh them out. * Koromaru can now be taken on walks. * Several of the Social Links have been modified slightly, such as Tanaka being available at a different time. * Several new Quests have been added. * New costumes can be worn in battle. * A new event involving Chidori Yoshino was added. * Naganaki Shrine was completely overhauled. * A hard mode was added. Save data from Persona 3 can be transferred into the game, which includes the Persona Compendium, Social Stats (Academics, Courage and Charm), and items received from completing Social Links. ''The Answer'' :Main article: The Answer The Answer, also known as Episode Aegis in the Japanese version, is an epilogue of Persona 3, which continues from the end of The Journey. The chapter is only available in one difficulty setting, which is supposed to be on par with Persona 3's Hard mode. The gameplay is approximately 30 hours long, and allows the player to control Aigis. The story follows SEES on a new adventure involving a new dungeon, Abyss of Time, which has locked SEES in an infinite time loop within the Dorm. It also introduces a new playable character named Metis. Bugs PlayStation 3 The PlayStation 3 port that can be downloaded from the PlayStation Store has a few minor glitches in the game. *Textures: Shining textures such as background pieces or golden shadows will appear off-color or have a strobing effect on the texture pieces. *9/5 game freeze: During the Full Moon Operation on 9/5, the game may freeze while the SEES members are leaving the command room. Waiting with the console on will allow the game to eventually cycle through the problem. *Although somewhat uncommon, it has been reported that this game has random issues with save files. Backing up the saves with USB sticks would be an advisable precaution. Gallery Videos Trailer= |-| Intro= External links *Official Japanese Site *Official North America Site *Persona 3 FES PlayStation®2 the Best ru:Persona 3 FES Category:Games Persona 3.2 ! !